Fuzzy Bunnies
by Orchid Butterflies
Summary: He felt as if he was stalking Cloud. Which he was. Cleon CloudxLeon AU drabble-ish


**A/N:** Soo... the title... I was talking to my betas, and they said that I am the "Goddess of Drabbles and all things cute" and whatnot. Don't ask me, I don't know. But one of my betas suggested the title 'Fuzzy Bunnies' because of the "all things cute" factor. And... that's the title. Heh. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This poor fangirl barely owns her copy of Chain of Memories, let alone the series. I can dream, can't I?

**Dedication:** To my lovely reviewers and watchers and favorite...ers... Yes. And my betas, as usual. As well as to the people I worship. Always them.

* * *

He felt like a stalker.

Well, okay, he _was_ stalking the blonde. Cloud worked for one company, Leon quickly got a job in the same place. Cloud ate in a restaurant, Leon could be found two booths down. Cloud moved to a new town, Leon was moved out by the next day. But he was never noticed by the object of his affections, and he couldn't tell if that good or bad. He rarely questioned it, though, and simply watched Cloud's every move.

He felt as if we was being stalked.

Cloud knew Leon was following him. He tried almost _everything_ to get away from the prying brunette. He quit his job and got a new one, only to have Leon show up the next day. He went way out of his way to go out and eat, only to see Leon walk in five minutes later. Hell, he even broke up with his boyfriend of seven years and moved to an entirely different town! But the next day, Leon was there, moving his belongings into his new apartment. Cloud contemplated a restraining order, but that would pointless. It wasn't as if the brunette was harassing him, or physically harming him, or even snatching his belongings. So, Cloud went on with his life, disregarding the omnipresent Leon.

He felt lonely.

Months had passed, and Cloud had never so much as even glanced at Leon. And Leon wanted to just give up. Rinoa told him to get a life. Seifer had just hung up when Leon called him for help. Irvine told him to get laid, and Selphie insisted she was always available if he ever changed his mind. (Or his sexuality.) With a resigned sigh, Leon locked himself up in his new apartment, where he would stay for the next few weeks. And during that time, he thought about all the time he had spent following Cloud around. He thought about how he had practically alienated himself from the rest of his friends, just to catch glimpses of the blonde. And he wondered, Was it all worth it? Yes, he finally decided. Yes, it was.

He felt as if something was missing.

Several weeks had passed since Cloud had seen the ever present brunette. It was beginning to worry him. Slowly, Leon had grown on him. Slowly, Cloud had begun to go out to more places, if only to see Leon for a mere second. Slowly, he had begun watching Leon at work, engraving into his memory the occasional smile that would grace the brunette's scarred face. Slowly, he begun wondering if he should talk to Leon. But then the brunette had vanished. And Cloud took action.

He felt... bored.

Leon had spent so much time stalking Cloud that he had absolutely no idea what to do with his life. So, he sat in his apartment, playing random video games and subsiding off of chocolate Pocky and cheap ramen. Weeks had turned into a month, and Leon left his apartment only once, when he was positively certain that Cloud was at work. And even then, he had only walked to the convenience store a block away and bought more ramen and strawberry Pocky. (The store was out of chocolate.) So, imagine how surprised he was when someone knocked on the door of his apartment, for he had neglected to tell his distant friends his new location. Now imagine his complete and utter shock when the one he had previously been stalking came barging through his door, before the brunette had even had the chance to stand up from his position in front of the television, and pinned him to the floor. Leon could only stare at Cloud's concerned features before the blonde pressed his lips to the brunette's. But this kiss remained chaste for a fleeting moment before they were both fighting for dominance. And when they finally pulled away, breathless, all they could do was smile.

They were happy.

* * *

As always, reviews are loved to the max! 


End file.
